Balloons are used in displays for many reasons. For example, a balloon display may be used for advertising or simply for partying. Often it is desirable to illuminate the balloons in a display. It is particularly desirable to illuminate the balloons from the interior such that each balloon creates a colored globe effect. Often it is desirable to make displays using balloons filled with helium to create lighter than air balloons that float into a visibly favorable position.
Conventionally, the wiring and lighting devices available to achieve the above desired results, especially in combination, have notable shortcomings.
With many conventional methods, if an internally illuminated balloon in a display deflates, it is difficult to replace it. Similarly, if the light inside of a balloon burns out, it is difficult to replace.
Conventionally, the wiring and lighting components are too heavy to create many desirable displays and are particularly too heavy to function well with smaller balloons.
Therefore, it is desirable to have improved balloon display wiring and illumination such that an individual light or balloon is easily replaced.
It is further desirable that such a wiring an illumination system be extremely small and light in weight.
It is additionally desirable if such a wiring and illumination system provide for parallel wiring.